Sgt Frog X
by ExMedal
Summary: this is a story about the Armpit Platoon and there grate adventures on the planet Pekopon with there human friends, the stores that continue from the TV show, a story that shall make everyone read and bow before its awesomeness, enjoy!


encounter 1: mission accomplished

"Wha…what's going on?" Keroro was in a dark flat area standing in the only ray of light anywhere. "Hello, is anybody there? Giroro, Tamama, Fuyuki, Natsumi." Nothing, he was all alone. But just as he weakly wined to himself, a ring of fire suddenly erupted around him, covering the whole area in a bright red glow. "KEROOO" he screamed out loud. He looked frantically around and saw to his joy the Keroball right in front of him, but just as he torched it the Keroball turned to ash and blew away, to his dismay. "WHA WHA WHAT THE FROG IS GOING ON?" he screamed staring at the place where his most powerful weapon just turned to dust. He only stopped looking when he was almost crushed by a falling object. He looked at the thing that just missed him and went silent, it was a Giroro made out of rock smashed to pieces. Then three more rock replicas of his platoon members fell around him. First Tamama, then Dororo and finally Kululu. After taking what just happened in, the ground started to shake under his feet. "Oh what now? Is the world gona blow up?" he said rather irritably, but unfortunately that's exactly what happened next. First the ground shook, then it started to crack with rays of white light coming out and finally the ground went high into the air, breaking as it went. Keroro has no choice he knew there was only one thing to do. Scream "KEROOOOOO!"

Keroro was still screaming when he opened his eyes. He quickly looked around the area around him. He was in his bed in his room under the Hinata household. Keroro was relieved. "oh thank frog it was just a horrible dream" he said getting up, taking his pyjamas of to reveal his green skin with a white belly with the yellow Kero Star on it, his yellow hat with ear flaps and a red star on its front and his round eyes. "Are you alright uncle?" a soft sweet caring voice said to him. Keroro turned and saw Anglo Moa kneeling right by him, a girl with blond hair, tanned skin and hazel brown eyes, wearing a sweater vest. This was known to everyone to be her human disguise for she was really the Lord of Terror that was predicted by Nostrodamus to destroy the world [if she actually wasn't early and slept through it, and now lives with the people that should have died horribly by now.] "Hey, anyone could make that mistake, give her a break" Keroro said to the Narrator. "You were screaming all night, did you get attacked by baby Nyororo again?" Moa said while Keroro was still looking at the roof. Keroro turned to meet her eyes and said "oh it was just a bad dream". He was still shaking from it, but he didn't want to let her see him scared [even though she had already seen him scared numerous times.] "HEY…DUMMY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" a load voice shouted out as the door slammed open. It was Natsumi, a girl with hair that was in between pink and red in bunches with brown eyes and she was wearing a grey school uniform. She looked at Keroro with an angry expression on her face and said "its your turn to clean up today and I find you just getting up. Unless you want to go hungry tonight you had better get a move on". Keroro said quickly "sorry Natsumi its just I had a bad dream and…" Nastumi interrupted him by saying "SO WHAT I have bad dreams too but you don't see me skipping my chores do you?." She sighed and said "look, just get a move on and remember I can tell if you miss anything." Natsumi walked out the room grumbling to herself about the 'stupid frog' not doing anything except build Gundam and watch TV all day. Keroro looked at his clock and realised that Natsumi was late for school. "*sigh* I guess I'd better get started" he said walking out the door wondering how he cuold forget the dream.

Meanwhile at an office building Aki Hinata [Natsumi's Mum and a complete hotty] a woman with dark blue hair in a pony tail and glasses was looking at some scripts for some new manga when a man came in and said "Boss, somebody wants to see you. She says that you know her." Aki looked up and said "someone I know?" then a voice from behind the man said "hello again Aki." Aki almost jumped when she heard the fair female voice. The man moved to let in a woman in a long yellow robe with a gold fringe that completely hid her face. Aki smiled, jumping up from her desk [making her oversized boobs boing] and said in a happy voice "hey, it's been a long time! So, how's it been girl friend?"

Keroro was exhausted. He just finished cleaning the whole house in one morning. He was hoping that the hard work would make him forget the dream he had, which by then he had decided to call a nightmare. "Kero I did everything. I did the plates, I did the windows, the beds, the floors and I polished everything so much that I can even see myself in the carpet, and that's not even possible AND I STILL HAVE THAT STUPID NIGHTMARE GOiNG ON AND ON IN MY HEAD" he said sitting on the floor. Just then a shout from outside said "GET A GRIP SOLDIER." It was from Giroro. He was a Keronian like Keroro but he was red with a black belt worn like a sash, a stitch like scar on his left eye and "OK OK WE GET IT" Keroro shouted out loud; "seriously, I think that most of the people reading this know what we look like. Just describe the new characters or we will be here all day" [works for me just fine, I was getting tired of describing everybody anyway.] Giroro looked satisfied with Keroro and said to him "well at least you know how to make some good decisions." Giroro then resumed his normal composure and said "we're supposed to be invaders giving the Pekoponians nightmares, NOT DOING STUPID CHORES JUST TO GET RID OF OUR OWN!" Keroro was trying to think of a good reply when a male voice came from behind him and said "you had a nightmare Sarg?" Keroro looked behind him and saw Fuyuki looking down at him. Keroro smiled and said "oh hi Fuyuki it was horrible I…wait shouldn't you still be at school?" Fuyuki said happily "yeh, but for some reason the school closed early so we all got the rest of the day off!" Just then a small shout came from the hallway with a thud sounding shortly after. Natsumi said, rubbing her head "You know there is such a thing as overkill." Keroro waved his hands in front of him saying "sorry Natsumi I was just trying to forget the nightmare I had last night." Natsum looked at him and said "you're still going on about that! Man, you really are stupid!" Fuyuki held Keroro's shoulder and said "what happened in it sarg?" Keroro looked at him and said "well first it was dark that…excuse me can we skip this bit it might take a while" [gladly!]  
A few minutes later Keroro was finishing up saying "and then I woke up!" Natsumi said "what did you expect after eating one of those creepy spider omelette things with cheese!" Fuyuki said trying to confute Keroro "don't worry Sarg, dreams don't always mean anything. I mean, in history dreams have been known to be predictions of the future but I'm sure that this particular dream of the world coming to a horrible end is just a coincidence!" Natsumi and Giroro were glaring at Fuyuki and Keroro was wondering how that was support to help when suddenly a loud whistle suddenly came from outside followed by an even louder CRASH.

Aki and the robed woman were now in the office café drinking coffee. The robed woman looked out the window in the direction of the Hinata house. "hmmm It seemed it started early…this is diet right" the robed woman said to Aki who replied "if not there is something seriously wrong with the coffee machine." they both laughed while miles away Keroro and the others gathered around what had just landed outside the house.

The thing that landed was a black ball-like thing with a yellow star on the front. "What happened?" a male voice called out from above them "is everybody alright?" a girl's voice called from the same place as the last. Dororo and Koyuki landed right by Keroro and the others. Dororo said to Keroro "what is this thing?" Keroro said "heck if I know; I was just saying how I had a nightmare when this thing crashed…its not Tamama's candy delivery is it?" A cute voice said "its not mine, my candy delivery came yesterday." Everybody jumped. It was Tamama, who had just appeared earlier, when he heard that Keroro was worried about a nightmare and thought it would be a good time to do some serious sucking up. Giroro was holding a gun to the ball and said "maybe it's another alien trying to conquer Pekopon." Everybody stopped when they heard a creepy laugh followed by Kululu walking up to Keroro. Kululu laughed and said "kukukuk it's not another alien. It appears it's from Keron!" Everybody was shocked, but just as Keroro was about to ask why, a door opened on the ball and a few figures walked out of it. [I think it would be good it I told you what they looked liked] The one in the front was a female Keronian judging from the yellow pointed tadpole tail, wearing a black full-body suit with red gloves and boots, a red jaggedy cape with a round gold buckle with a star on it, a red ninja mask, yellow eyes and a red keronian commander helmet [look up pickelhaube helmet; I'm too lazy to describe it] with a pointed front and a yellow star on it. The one on her left was a big silver ball on two chunky legs with a red diamond with an X in it on its front, a small red diamond on an antenna, and two strange Y shaped things with red claws on the ends on either side of it. Finally on her right was a character in a grey robe with only glowing green eyes showing underneath. [Boy, imagine if I had to do that with everybody!]

Keroro was in shock as he said "KERO A KERONIAN COMANDER err wha what brings you here to…um…err…the invasion is moving steadily if that's what you…" he was stopped by the black and red female who said "I know what your status is Sgt Keroro. THAT is why I'm here." Keroro was scared now as she continued in a business-like tone "for a number of years now, you and the rest of the armpit platoon haven't done a single thing that has put us any closer to ruling this planet since the start. Even the worst invaders have conquered planets in less than a few months. Even when we sent the test platoon, progress is practically inexistent, YOU HAVE BEEN PROTECTING THEM, IF ANYTHING. WHAT KIND OF INVADERS ARE YOU!" Keroro was panicking now. What would he say? [Something good, hopefully!] So he said to the black Keronian "but we have been doing a good job! Its just that…we...have…been…" the black Keronian said "I'm not an idiot like you or your friends. I, Dark Helm, have come here to the world known to its people as Earth to exact something that we only use when we have to. Plan Elimen number 8"

Keroro turned whitw "elimen8 - as in eliminate? Is that even a real plan?" Dark Helm said "well we never had to use it 'til now. No other team has ever failed to invade a world for so long before." Giroro and Dororo looked at each other and Giroro said "Sir, exactly what is plan elimen8?" Dark Helm turned and said "basically we destroy everything and everybody until we can call it conquered and eliminate anything that tries to stop us. Like a certain other platoon who thought that our plan was a little extreme." She threw a burnt black belt at Giroro's feet. Giroro was in shock. It was Garuru's belt, his brother was…. by his own people? Giroro knelt and picked up the belt and tears started to build up in his eyes. Keroro, scared speechless, said "you…you didn't!" Dark Helm looked at him and said "if it makes you feel any better it was quick, one shot in the engine and kaboom. Frankly that belt was lucky to survive." Everybody was speechless. Only Natsumi knew what to do. "Just so we're clear, they're not the only ones we got rid of. We also eliminated the family called Nishizawa" Dark Helm said, as the round ball thing showed a hologram of Momoka's house and her father's castle getting destroyed by yellow lazers. Tamama's crazy mode instantly went off and he was mad "GAAAAA NO ONE BLOWS UP THE PLACE WHERE I NAP AND EAT CANDY NO OOOOONE" he screamed as he let out his Hyper Tamama Impact attack. Just then the one in the grey robe went in front of Dark Helm and took the blast head on. The robe was now nothing more than ash on the ground, but the figure underneath was perfectly alright. Everybody gasped in horror, for underneath was Keronian with strange green eyes, black skin, silver arm bands, a dark grey belly that had three triangles pointing inwards on it, a grey pointed mask covering its mouth and its symbol was a red diamond with an X in it, just like the one on the metal ball. In short it was a Kiruru.

"What? A Kiruru?" Fuyuki said in both shock and awe. Dark Helm proudly said "this is the latest model, with all the powers and abilities of every Kiruru and weapon that Keron has made or studied over the eons. Kiru Ace!" Tamama was in shock. Not only did his attack fail but now he was up against a Kiruru, but he couldn't just let what happened to Momoka go unpunished. Without a second thought he charged at Kiru Ace, but before he could land a single punch Dark Helm snapped her fingers and Kiru Ace raised its arm and blasted Tamama with a burst of blue energy. Tamama just lay on the ground not moving or even breathing. "TAMAMAAAAA" Keroro called out but it was too late, he was gone.

Keroro was scared but even fear couldn't stop him from pulling the Keroball from behind his back. Natsumi said in surprise "hey, when did you…" Keroro said "I borrowed it to convert some music tracks I found on the internet into MP4 compatible but now I'm gona use it to save my friends, Keronian AND Pekoponein!" This was a shock to every one! He was normally the one that usually hid in dangerous situations, not run right in front of it. Dark Helm then pulled out a Keroball of her own from behind her but this one was solid gold with a crown on its antenna. Keroro stammered "but…but…but that's" Dark Helm said "yes, a royal Keroball. Surprised?" as she pushed a button on it that made a shot of yellow light shoot directly at Keroro, sending him flying until he was out of sight.

"UNCLE KEROROOOOO" Moa screened out. But as she was facing the other way Dark Helm said to the grey ball "Number 2, neutralise her!" and with that Number 2 blasted Moa with a ray of purple light, revealing her true form and encasing her in a giant purple crystal. Dark Helm then looked up and said "if only he would act like that for conquering instead of protecting." Just then, she heard the sound of a laser weapon loading. She turned her head to see an angry Natsumi in her Battle armour. Natsumi had activated it when Keroro was blasted and she felt ready to fight anything. Natsumi said to Dark Helm "OK you may have sent him flying but I'm not going to let somebody, that would blast their own people just to win, get away with this!" Dark Helm turned around to face her, put her hands behind her back and said in a loud clear voice "ATTENTION!" suddenly Natsumi straitened up like a soldier and then she said, surprised "what!" Dark helm then said "now…kneel to me." Natsumi went on one knee like a knight to a king. "Wha…whats happening why can't I control my body?" Natsumi said now genuinely scared. "Oh please, did you really think we would just give you a weapon like that without someway of controlling it?" Dark Helm said triumphantly. Giroro was now aiming his gun straight at Dark Helm's head "YOU…." he started to say when Dark Helm looked at him and said "and now for a little obedience test. Natsumi…Shoot him" suddenly Natsumi's left arm shot up with a laser in the arm part and, before either of them knew it, Giroro was falling backwards with a hole in his body where the red pinpoint laser just went thought. He lay on the ground motionless. "GIRORO NOOO!" she screamed with tears in her eyes, she had just shot the only one of the frogs that she truly considered a friend [guess she forgot about Dororo, but then again who doesn't] but Dark Helm wasn't done yet. "Hmmmmm everyone seems to have gone. No matter, we'll get them as we go. Number 2, send out the signal for the other Kiruru to come here. Kiru Ace, go and finish off the rest of them. Natumi, you destroy all the world leaders. Its time that we finish what we started."

In less that an hour the world was in total chaos. First Saburo and Kululu were annihilated with the rest of the Hinata house and the underground base by the army of Kiruru. Then Koyuki was decapitated by Natsumi at the White House, [or what was left of it] and most of the world was nothing but ruins. Meanwhile Aki and the robed woman were having lunch together in a café that was [somehow] spared from all the chaos around it. "She seems to enjoy it doesn't she?" Aki said to the robed woman, who replied "yes I think she's been waiting to play the bad guy for a while; now…what's for dessert?"

What's left of the world was now on fire with only a few buildings left standing. Kiru Ace had just finished with Dororo, who had tried to sneak up on Dark Helm but ended up impaled on a long Kitana and was now heading back to the rest of his team and the other Kiruru. They were all gathered around Dark Helm and Number 2 who had Moa in her true form, holding her Lucifer spear attached to a set of wires and cables. Dark Helm shouted to her army "My loyal army, thanks to you this world has been totally ravaged but now its time to close this chapter of Keronian History with the power of the Angle tribe!" Number 2 had activated the device strapped to Moa and she started to strike the world. Just then a small voice called out. In the front basket of a bike driven by Fuyuki was Keroro, holding a very damaged Keroball. He jumped out a few feet in front of them and called out with tears in his eyes "LOOK DARK HELM…I…I…I CANT LET YOU DO THIS. OK, I ADMIT IT, MAYBE I AM LAZY AND HOPELESS AT INVADING, BUT THIS PLANET ISN'T JUST A PIECE OF LAND FOR US TO STICK A FLAG IN AND CALL IT OURS. IT'S MORE THAN THAT. IT'S A PLACE WITH SO MANY THINGS, AND PEOPLE, THAT MAKE THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE LOOK LIKE A CAR PARK. I LOVE KERON, BUT I LOVE THIS PLACE TOO. TO SAVE THE THINGS I LOVE, I WILL…." *ZAP* he was struck with a gold bolt of electricity. When it stopped, he had an afro and bad burns all over his body. But worst of all, the Keroball had crumbled to dust in his hands. Dark Helm said rather boredly "look don't get me wrong, it was a nice speech and I like it when people are honest, but I've got a schedule to keep." Keroro had no choise; it was crazy and suicidal but what did he have to lose? He charged at them, when Natsumi, still under the control of Dark Helm dropped a banana peel right in front of him. His comical instincts were kicking in; he wanted to slip on it. He NEEDED to slip on it. NO, he thought to himself. Even if it kills me, I WILL RESIST. He jumped over the banana peel, surprising everybody and made a dash to Anglo Moa.  
But then he tripped on a pebble, on to his face.  
With one last slam, Moa's power broke the world perfectly in half and then the two halves exploded into a million pieces. It was over. Earth was destroyed.  
Keroro looked around. He was lying on a rock in space with Fuyuki and Moa looking down on him. "Fuyuki, I had another nightmare even worse than the last." Keroro got up and quickly realised that it wasn't a dream. Keroro started to cry when Fuyuki put his hand on his head affectionately. Keroro looked up at him and Fuyuki said "don't cry Sarg. Its OK…. you did the best you could to stop it and that's all I could have ever wanted!" Keroro turned to see a sad Moa saying "I'm sorry uncle, I'm so so sorry" then she started to cry. Keroro put his hand on her knee and said softly "its OK Moa you didn't mean it and look at the bright side; at least you managed to break the world in two like you always wanted." Moa smiled at Keroro and the three of them laughed.

Just then, on an asteroid above them, a familiar figure stood up. It was Dark Helm. She said, in a completely different tone of voice "well that was fun! I always wanted to try that but I could never get up the guts to, so TeHe's been protecting them, if anything. Boy, was that a good line." Just then from behind her, Aki and the robed woman walked up. "Hi Fuyuki, having fun?" Aki shouted over the distance to Fuyuki who simply said "Mom?" the robed woman removed the robe and revealed that her arms and legs where robotic and that she was an adult female Keronian with light yellow skin, sleeves and a dress made with transparent pink silk, light green eyes and a golden crown with a blue diamond in it and more pink silk around the back. Keroro was awestruck and stammered out "QU…QU…QUEEN PULUKU!" Now Fuyuki was confused and said "Queen who?" Puluku turned to Dark Helm, whom seemed to have shrunk a bit since before the explosion. She smiled and said "well did you have fun today?" Dark Helm said happily "yep lots…hummm guess its time to use this then." Dark Helm pulled a small remote out from behind her and gave it a small push.

POOF!


End file.
